Brendur Stoutbrow
Basic Information * Nicknames/Titles: Sir/Knight/Paladin Brendur Stoutbrow, Brother Brendur Stoutbrow (formerly). * Gender: Male. * Age: 148 y/o. * Race: Mountain Dwarf. * Class: Paladin. * Relationship: Married. Character Appearance * Hair: Shoulder-length cowl of charcoal-black hair, framed by a well-tamed, long flowing beard. * Skin: Healthy. * Eyes: Icy blue. * Height: 4'8". * Build: '''Mesomorph; 200 lbs. * '''Distinct Features: '''Easily identifiable through the named dog-tags hanging around his neck and the libram of his ordainment chained to his side. * '''Physical Features: Brendur stands just a few inches short of five feet, and packs enough muscle and bulk into his short, compacted frame to match any human Paladin in strength, speed, and durability. A well-tamed crown of charcoal tresses frames his icy-blue hues and the veritable mass of beard that juts from his jaw and around his oft-upturned lips. His sturdy frame is largely unmarred by scars and blemishing, though particularly deep cuts and lacerations have left their mark both in the form of fading white lines and deep, purple rips in his flesh. His pleasant visage, however, is eager and warm despite the trials of the last decade and his growing age. Likes & Loves * Food: Meat and potatoes. * Fruits: Apples and strawberries. * Colors: Royal blue, gold. * Scenery: Alpine climates, snowy settings. * Scents: Lemon and fresh linen. Rumored or Known History * Stormpike Clan - Born to this sub-clan of the overarching Bronzebeards, Brendur was raised to a high standard of both content and character and showed promise as a pious holy man. * Church of the Holy Light - Brendur spent much of his life in service to the Church as a priest, departing his home to dutifully spread the word of the Holy Light to the many kingdoms and holds across Azeroth. * Second War - Once the Second War broke out between the Orcish Horde and what then constituted the beginnings of the Alliance, Brendur was recruited into Uther's newly-ordained Knights of the Silver Hand as a warrior rather than a diplomat, marking a turning point in his life. * Third War - Brendur was among the many Paladins to funnel refugees out of Lordaeron, and such is one of the main reasons he was not killed and subsequently raised under the Lich King as a death knight. * War against the Lich King - After Lordaeron fell, Brendur found himself back in the service of the Alliance rather than as a neutral party in the Argent Crusade. He fought well in Northrend, aligning with the Western Valiance Expedition on their warpath through the continent. * Fourth War - Following the return of Deathwing and newly-resumed war between the Horde and Alliance, Brendur spent most of his time participating on the northern Eastern Kingdoms front, combating Forsaken and Orcs alike in the Hillsbrad Foothills, Alterac Mountains, and Arathi Highlands with his clansmen until the war's unofficial end, marked by Garrosh's defeat in the Siege of Orgrimmar some years later. * Argus Campaign - After a truce between the factions in the face of total annihilation, Brendur traveled to the Broken Isles alongside the Order of the Silver Hand to wage war against the Legion on Azeroth and on Argus. As like before, victory was assured and Brendur returned home to Ironforge following their victory. Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Priests Category:Characters